


Oikawa Tooru: The Fucking Tease

by yuki_chicken



Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, will be back later to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Tooru in shorts. that's it, that's the story
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920532
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	Oikawa Tooru: The Fucking Tease

**Author's Note:**

> merrrrrgh

It wasn’t everyday that Oikawa Tooru would do something to cause the boys team to be rendered speechless. But apparently, he decided that today was going to be that day.

It was a fairly normal Tuesday, the boys team were waiting for the arrival of their Captain, to begin practice. No one, not even the coaches, thought anything of it. They just assumed that he was being held back by a teacher or another student needing his help. What they didn’t expect however, was the brunette running into the gym wearing THE outfit.

The outfit being a black and white athletic running shorts (the ones women wear), a sleeveless, open back grey tank top, and he was barefooted as well. He huffed in exhaustion, slipping on his knee braces and bowing to the coaches. He was nothing short of ethereal.

Everyone immediately turned to Iwaizumi and found the Vice Captain’s face beet red and gripping a volleyball too tightly. They turned back to their Captain and watched as he jogged over to them.

“Alright everyone, let’s split into groups of three and do practice matches.”

Everyone had just stared at the Captain, causing the male to stare at them and raise an eyebrow.

“What did the aliens come and replace you all or something? Hurry up and get into teams you guys!!”

At the normally cheerful Captain’s raised voice, the team quickly scrambled get into teams. After splitting up, two of the teams played the first match. Oikawa was seated with the coaches and watched them with a critical eye, calling everyone out on their mistakes and what they need to be doing.

Finally, Oikawa had gotten on the court with the two first years. Kindaichi was trying not to stare at his Captain. Kunimi was staring at his face and Oikawa was unnerved at first, but got over it.

As the games progressed, the team was getting nervous. Finally, Iwaizumi, the boyfriend, had gotten enough of the ridiculousness of everyone not focusing and staring at his boyfriend.

Because~ low and behold, Oikawa Tooru’s long, sexy legs were on display and his ass was nearly showing. He went behind his boyfriend and slapped him on the back…hard. The taller boy turned to face his boyfriend with tears in his eyes.

“Oww~ Iwa-chan~ you brute. What the hell? That hurt”

Tooru pouted and Iwaizumi wanted to kiss his pout away, but resisted. He shook his head and stared at Tooru.

“The hell Shittykawa?!?! What’s with your clothes?”

Oikawa blinked and looked down at his clothes. He shifted a bit and bit his bottom lip. Iwaizumi noticed and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“D-does it look weird? My shorts tore and Akane-nee let me borrow her old pair and gave me the shirt since she said it would be better to work out in. How does it look? Tried to tell her that it would look weird, but she told me it would look good and that you would love it. I don’t know…maybe I should’ve just worn the jersey. Cause Sachihiro said that I looked like a slutty, whore so I thought-“

Iwaizumi blinked and listened to his boyfriend ramble and he was tuning him out until he got to the last part. What did he hear just now? Did that shitty Sachihiro really tell his boyfriend that he looked like a slutty whore? Oh hell no…

Iwaizumi frowned and turned around to go find the baseball player and kill him. Oikawa frowned at him and wrapped his arms around him. Iwaizumi growled and elbowed the taller one in the stomach. Oikawa wheezed and held onto his boyfriend tighter.

The others saw the two of them and quickly made their way over. They tried to help Oikawa hold Iwaizumi back, but they didn’t know what was going on though. Matsukawa eventually asked the question that was on all of their minds.

“So, what happened to out Vice Captain to make him look like a murderer right now~? Hmm~?”

Oikawa sighed and wheezed a bit when his boyfriend elbowed him again. But before he could say anything, Iwaizumi spoke for him.

“I’m killing Sachihiro!!! That fucking bastard had the guts to call Oikawa a slutty whore just because of his fucking sexy clothes!!!”

The team stopped for a second and then pried Iwaizumi from their Captain’s arms.

“Hey!!” Oikawa pouted and looked at them. Matsukawa patted him on the head.

“Don’t worry Cap~ we’ll take of this”

The others face the door and they looked like a mafia group about to kill someone. Which they probably are actually.

Oikawa had sighed and let them go. He went back to practice his serves and waited for the others to come back. A rumor went around the next day, spread by the baseball team, that if they had messed with the Setter. They would be killed. After that time, the team spent a lot of time with their precious Captain and glared at anyone and everyone who looked at them wrong.

The other volleyball teams eventually found out and proceeded to make fun of them. Yahaba answered them with.

“I don’t give a fuck as long as you don’t look at my Captain”

Oikawa sighed and let them do what they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> nyaaaarf


End file.
